


What Happens After The End

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Post canon, Romance, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: The war is over, but that dose not mean that the ideals that started it have been completely stomped out.There have been several rebellions in the fore nation trying to over throw Zuko, because they do not see him as the true fore lord.Because of this the fire nation is put on the brink of a civil war.The gaang has to end the rebellion of the Ozai loyalists and the chance of anther tragic war.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967851
Kudos: 7





	What Happens After The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story

Zuko sat on the throne. Despite how he appeared he felt very uncomfortable. He was having another meeting. 

There had been another rebellion in one of the villages on the outskirts of the nation. 

It had been stopped, but that was still the third one in two months and it was leaving everyone on edge.

When Zuko had taken over the fire nation at the end of the war he had not planned ahead very much. None of the Gaang had, they had all been focused on winning. 

As it turned out a lot of people were still loyal to his father and they did not recognize his leadership as legitimate.

This was not helped by the fact that he had been banished and that he was dating Jet.

He was completely at a lost about what to do about this train of thought. How could he possibly stop people from thinking that his father was the true ruler without making them hate him even more. 

His advisers also seemed to be at some what of a loss of what to do as well. It did not help that some of them also doubted the fact that he was rightfully in charge.

Of course they would never voice those thoughts to him.

He had talked about all of this to the rest of the gaang and Jet. None of them seemed to give him great advice on what to do either. 

These brief rebellions were all being closely monitored by the other nations. None of them wanted anther war and they were all doing there very best to make sure that there was not one.

Zuko did not know what to do, but he knew that he needed to find out. Or else they would be plunged into another war.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
